This invention relates to the maneuvering of a conventional hay bale feeder or ring, typically used to feed cattle, and more specifically to a device and method for (a) lifting and transporting the feeder by an interaction produced between the device and a conventional round hay bale upon the directed movement of the bale and (b) facilitating the placement of the feeder around the bale.